Cody Simpson Love Story
by AlaskanSwagg
Summary: its similar to the movie starstruck but I have made some tweeks to it, hope you like it please be nice, my cousin wrote this and she is only 8
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry fast!" my mom shouted as she handed me a ticket for my plane. My parents are going through a "hard time" so they decided to make me go spend the summer with my grandma. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she is so boring and does nothing but sit and watch soap operas all day. But, she has a beach house and I'm thinking I will get to see a lot of guys there.

"Patty, do you have everything?" My mom is always worried about me, but I could care less, I hate her and my dad so much for sending me away for the whole summer.

"Yes mom, I do, bye now," I mummbled as I quickly walked away. I didn't even look back. All I knew was that she was throwing my summer away, and I don't want anything to do with her.

It took about an hour to get to my gate. I glanced up to the tv and saw this news story on Cody Simpson.

"Cody was spotted with another girl, could he possibly be dating someone even after his recent break up?" the lady on the tv said like she accually cared. I rolled my eyes, why can't people just leave those celeberties alone. I don't like most of them anyway. They use girls like us to get popularity and I don't get into that kind of about five minutes, my group called on the loud speaker, that snapped me back to reality. I got up and did the same stuff and got onto the plane.

It was a five hour flight, but I slept the whole way. When I got to the airport, some young looking lady came up to me and asked, "Are you Patricia? Shirley's grandaughter?" Was I supposed to know this lady? "Yeah, but you can call me Patty," I tried my best to not looked confused, but she noticed it. "Oh, pardon me, I'm Taylor, I am your grandma's housekeeper," Wow my grandma has a house keeper, cool.

We drove through the city and I was gazing up at all the buldings and the stores and the malls. I bet grandma will let me walk around and look. We finally got to grandma's beautiful beach house. I walked in and my grandma walked, accually more like hobbled, over and gave me a hug and kiss and showed me to my room. "This is where your going to sleep, feel free to decorate it anyway you'd like, I don't use this room so I don't really care." Awesome, I get my own room and I can decorate it. The room was compleatly empty except for a huge bed, desk, and a lamp table. I started to unpack my many suitcases and I found a few of my Skillet posters and put them up.

After I finally put them all up, I walked out into the living room and asked my grandma if I could go down the beach. She said yes, so I ran back into my room and put on my swim suit, my favorite shorts, and a swimsuit cover shirt and ran down the beach.

I found a empty chair and sat down. I put in my music and watched the guys surf. After about an hour I got bored and got up and walked down the beach. It was surprisingly empty, only a few people were surfing and I didn't see any kids. I started to daydream, like I usually do when I am walking, when something came flying and hit my in the face so hard that I fell to the ground. A blonde boy, not much older then me, runs up to me, "Are you ok?" He had an austrailian accent. I couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses and the fact that everything was spining. "Yeah, I think so," I tried to stand up but I must've fell because the boy caught me. "Bring her over here, Cody!" a lady called with the same accent. The boy, who's name I guess is Cody, put his arm around me and brought me over and sat me down. "She looks a little pale," he said, but thats all I heard and then I passed out.

I awoke in the same place with just that boy sitting by me. "Where am I? Who are you? What happened?" my head hurt really bad and it was throbing. "You hit your head and you passed out, you've been out for more then a half hour." he said with a small smile. I gave him a little glare, "Ok who are you?" I asked really annoyed, I wanted answers and it seemed like he was playing games. He laughed, "You don't recognize me, I'm Cody Simpson." My heart stopped, but not because I am "in love" with him, but because I couldn't believed what was happening.


	2. UPDATE

**UPDATE: My cousin doesn't live in the same state as me so she is gonna write the second chapter and e-mail it to me. Sorry it's taking so long. :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok finally my cousin sent me it, I hope you like it. (remember, no hate she is only 8)**

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize at first, but then I remembered, my mom forced me to my grandma's house in Los Angles. I stood up and walked out to the family room to see my grandma sleeping on the chair. I slowly reached my finger out and poked her while whispering "Grandma?" She woke with a start and it made me jump back.

"Oh, you're awake." she said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah what happened? I don't remember going to bed." I asked even though I was scared to hear the answer.

"Well, somee boy came and carried you in," my eyes got real wide, things were starting to come back to me, "and I just told him to set you in your bed, he told me that you slipped and hit your head...he left a note on the fridge." She pointed to the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen to find a peice of paper stuck on the door that said "call me" with a number on it. I whipped out my phone and saved it in my phone.

"Grandma! I'm going to the beach!" I shouted as I ran out the door. She said something but I didn't hear her. I raced down the stairs and ran to the beach. I walked along the ocean trying to remeber what had happened yesterday. All I can rememeber is walking on this same beach and then...black. While I was in deep thought a girl, about 12 years old, walked up to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked like I was supposed to know her.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked trying not to sound too stuck up.

"Because my brother hit you with his frisbee." said said. My eyes got really wide and my heart started to race. I ran back twords my grandma's house, but I stopped and grabbed my phone and decieded to call this boy. I dialed the number and it rang forever. Finally someone picked up, "Hello?" he had an accent and it sounded very familier.

"Uh, yeah this is Patty, I'm looking for..." I couldn't remember his name.

"You're looking for Cody? Aren't you? he said with a playful attitiude in his voice.

"Yes, thats who I need, I need to talk to him." I said, hopefully not sounding too desprate.

"Well you talking to the right guy, what's up?" he asked like everything was okay.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but something happened yesterday and I want answers!" I practically yelled at him. I was sick of these stupid games.

"Alright meet me at the Cookie Cafe and I will tell you everything you want to know." He chuckled, I could tell he thought this was funny. Well, I was sick of it.

I stormed over to the Cookie Cafe and sat down. How was a supposed to know what he looked like? All I can remember was his accent. Suddenly, there was a light tap on my sholder. I whipped around to find myself looking in the eyes of a blue eyed, blonde haired boy.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're waiting for me?" he smiled, it made me mad, I don't know why, it just did.

"Yeah, I guess. I just want to know what happened yesterday." he said down in the chair across from me.

"I hit you with my frisbee, you got knocked out and I carried you home, simple as that." he shrugged, but I still had questions.

"How did you find out where I live?" I asked giving him a glare.

"You had a peice of paper in your pocked that said your adress on it." He smiled, his blue eyes looking me at a way that annoyed me enough that I got up and said one last thing to him, "Look, guy-"

"Cody, my name is Cody," he interuped.

"Fine, Cody, whatever, you helped me, thanks for that, now I'm done. Goodbye." I snapped, I wish I hadn't said it so mean, but I was annoyed right now. I was temped to look back as I walked out of the cafe but I didn't. I didn't want that boy getting any ideas, I was not going to let him get to me. Then again, there was something about him, just something, that made him seem different.


End file.
